greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanda Parbat (Episode)
Nanda Parbat Synopsis MERLYN IS CAPTURED BY RA’S AL GHUL; THE ATOM SUIT REVEALED: Malcolm (John Barrowman) is captured by Ra’s al Ghul (Guest Star Matt Nable) and taken to Nanda Parbat. Because of his love for Thea (Willa Holland), Oliver (Stephen Amell) considers saving Merlyn. Ray (Brandon Routh) is obsessed with finishing his Atom Suit so he can save The City but Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) fears he is heading down the same path as Oliver (Stephen Amell) and tries to pull him out of the lab. Gregory Smith Directed The Episode with Story by Wendy Mericle & Ben Sokolowski and Teleplay by Erik Oleson & Ben Sokolowski. Summary Ra's is bathing in an underground pool when Nyssa arrives and tells him that Oliver and Sara's killer are still alive. Ra's says that he already knows that Oliver didn't kill Sara, and admits that he didn't approve of Nyssa's relationship with Sara because he knew that she would eventually leave. Nyssa insists that Oliver must die for defying Ra's and the League. In the lair, Oliver and Thea are going up against Malcolm, who tells them that they must work in unison. Despite that, he easily beats them. Thea reminds her father that the League is after them because of what he did, just as Diggle comes in. He informs them that he's used A.R.G.U.S. technology to secure the doors. Ignoring Malcolm, Diggle leaves and Malcolm suggests that Oliver and Thea relocate to the club for their own safety. Oliver talks to him privately and says that he and Thea have agreed to stay at their loft. Meanwhile, Laurel talks to Thea and comments that her fighting is similar to Sara's. Thea says that the same person taught Malcolm and Sara, and she's picked up the fighting from Malcolm's training. Diggle talks to Oliver privately and says that he was going to ask for a favor. However, he's more concerned about what Oliver is going through. He points out that Oliver hasn't been getting much sleep, and Oliver says that he'll sleep once they deal with the League. General Shrieve tells Oliver that they're finished debriefing him, and explains that he's been asked with securing the Alpha-Omega bioweapon. When Oliver wonders what has happened to Amanda, Shrieve says that she's been removed from the operation. The general tells Oliver that he's free to go, just as Maseo comes in. The Yamashiros are leaving for Japan and Shrieve tells Oliver that he can go anywhere that he wants. Roy arrives at the club and Thea finally tells him that she killed Sara. He says that he knows and that he went through the same thing when killed a police officer under the influence of Mirakuru. The team didn't tell him what he had done, either. Roy assures Thea that the guilt eventually becomes easier to bear, but Thea doesn't believe that it should get easier for her. Felicity tracks down Ray to his office and points out that he's been missing for a week, and Palmer Technology stock is dropping. Ray says that he's been trying to get his Atom suit working, and Felicity stops the tired man as he almost blows up the building with an ionizer. She tells Ray that he needs to get some sleep, and Ray admits that he felt powerless when Brick took over the Glades, just like he did when men killed his wife. Felicity warns him that he's too focused to think clearly, but Ray abruptly sends her out. Thea comes in as Laurel leaves a message for Quentin asking to meet with him. She tells Laurel that Malcolm drugged her and used her to kill Sara. Initially shocked, Laurel finally assures Thea that it wasn't her fault. However, she points out that Thea is choosing to work with Malcolm now and if she wants to make amends, she should stop. When Laurel goes to the lair, she finds Oliver there and says that she can't remember her sister's smile or laughter. Oliver promises to find Sara's killer, and Laurel accuses him of lying to her when he knows that Malcolm used Thea to kill Sara. She insists on getting revenge on Malcolm, but Oliver reminds her that they need Malcolm to save Thea. Furious, Laurel says that it's hard to remember a time when she was in love with Oliver and leaves. Oliver goes to the loft to confront Thea over telling Laurel. She says that she isn't as good at keeping secrets as he is, and tells Oliver that they aren't in danger now that Malcolm is going to receive the justice he deserves. Black Canary attacks Malcolm in the streets. He's well aware of who she is and easily deflects her attacks, advising her not to embarrass herself. Black Canary finally draws a gun and Malcolm says that they'll see if she's the killer that Sara was. Before Black Canary can pull the trigger, Nyssa arrives with a squad of League Assassins and disarm Black Canary. While the assassins guard Laurel, Nyssa attacks Malcolm and defeats him in a matter of seconds. As the League killers take Malcolm away, Nyssa tells Black Canary that it was honorable for her to try and avenge Sara's death, but she's dealing with the matter. Later, Oliver returns to the lair, well aware of what has happened. Laurel is there and tells him that she doesn't care that he told her to stay away from Malcom. Diggle figures that Malcolm will show Ra's the video of Thea killing Sara, but Oliver doesn't believe that he'll hand his daughter over to the League. Oliver says that they need to rescue Malcolm because Thea will be consumed with guilty when the full impact of what she's done hits her. Felicity agrees to help but Laurel refuses and Oliver tells her to leave. Once she's gone, Felicity confirms that someone has blacked out the security cameras at Starling City Aviation and Oliver dons his costume. At the Hong Kong docks, Oliver meets the Yamashiros. As they talk, Maseo spots a man acting suspiciously and shoves his family to cover. The man and several others open fire. At the airfield, Malcolm warns Nyssa that her relationship with Sara means she'll never inherit the leadership of the League. Arrow arrives on his motorcycle and Nyssa has her men get Malcolm aboard the helicopter while she goes to fight Arrow. After a brief battle, Arrow entangles her with an arrow line and shoots another line into the helicopter. Before he can swing up, one of the assassins cuts the line and the helicopter flies off into the distance. Oliver takes Nyssa back to the lair and locks her up. Laurel returns and Oliver says that he needs some time alone with their prisoner. Diggle agrees but as he goes, warns Oliver that he can't save Thea's soul by sacrificing his own. Once the others leave, Oliver asks Nyssa where he can find Nanda Parbat. Nyssa tells him that he's thwarting League justice and gladly gives him the League's location. Oliver then goes up to Verdant and tells the others what he's learned. He insists that he is fighting Ra's to protect Thea, but Diggle isn't convinced. Roy points out that Oliver getting himself killed won't help Thea, but Oliver insists that he won't be killed. Felicity reminds him that he said the same thing the last time that he went to face Ra's, and Diggle asks the others to leave. Once they're alone, he asks Oliver if Thea is the only reason he's facing Ra's, and Oliver says that it's the one thing he is sure of. Ray tries to access his research and discovers that someone has locked him out. Felicity comes in and says that she did it, and that Ray is either going to get six hours of sleep, a shower, and some food, or he'll have to spend that time trying to bypass the password. If he agrees then Felicity will give him the password in six hours. After a moment, Ray agrees to her terms. Diggle returns home and checks on his daughter Sara. Lyla comes in and Diggle admits that he didn't have time to ask Oliver for the favor. She wonders if he's going to Nanda Parbat and Diggle says that he has to think of his family first. However, Lyla points out that Diggle is a soldier first and foremost, and he won't abandon a fellow solider. She also doesn't want him to go through the guilt of losing Oliver a second time. Diggle considers what she's saying and then asks to borrow the A.R.G.U.S. jet. Thea goes back to Verdant and tells Oliver that she can't handle him dying on her behalf. Oliver tells her that she doesn't know what it means to take a life, and he does because he's responsible for the death of both their parents. Thea begs him to stay, but Oliver says that he'll be back when he can. He goes out to the alley and finds Diggle waiting for him. Oliver says that he isn't asking him to go, and Diggle says that he doesn't have to. At Nanda Parbat, the assassins drag Malcolm in front of Ra's. Malcolm begs for the chance to serve as Horseman again and prove his loyalty. However, Ra's tells him to face his death with honor if not dignity, and has him taken away. Felicity goes back to Ray's office and finds him in a towel and nothing else. He admits that she was right and she gives him the password. Ray explains that he depends on Felicity's judgment to keep him line, and that he doesn't think about work when he's with her. Felicity suddenly kisses him and then says that she's sorry, but Ray says that he isn't and kisses her. Oliver and Diggle sneak up on Nanda Parbat, and Diggle repeats his question about why Oliver is really going after Ra's. Avoiding the question, Oliver prepares to move in but the League archers open fire on them with flaming arrow. The two men take the battle to the League and take all of them out except one sentry, who runs into the fortress to sound the alarm. Oliver and Diggle go after him. Maseo tells Oliver that the gunmen work for Amanda, and that she clearly isn't satisfied with being removed from the case. Oliver spots a delivery truck and takes Maseo's gun to cover the Yamashiros. As they run for the truck, Oliver takes out the sniper drawing a bead on them. Laurel comes to see Nyssa and admits that the thought of Malcom's painful death doesn't please her. She explains that as long as Malcolm was alive, she still has some small piece of Sara left to her. If he dies, then he'll lose another bit of her sister. Nyssa assures her that Sara would want her death avenged, and Laurel asks if she can remember Sara's laughter. The assassin describes her lover's reaction to Ra's display of power laughter and how she first fell in love with Sara when she heard it. Smiling, Laurel thanks her for sharing the memory. Oliver and Diggle catch up to the sentry and kill him, and then fight their way into the fortress past the guards. Thanks to the nanite tracker that Oliver planted on Malcolm months ago, they're able to find him... hanging over a pit of hot coals. As they go to his side, Malcolm mutters that it's a trap. A gate slams down over the doorway and Ra's welcomes Oliver to Nanda Parbat. Later, Oliver and Diggle are locked up. Diggle repeats his question and Oliver admits that Ra's has gotten into his head and that he had to face the man who beat him. Diggle understands and Oliver asks him what he wanted to ask him. After a moment, the bodyguard says that he had hoped to ask Andy to be his best man when he got married. When Andy dead, Diggle asks Oliver to be the best man at his wedding. Oliver immediately agrees, just as Maseo comes in and tells them that it's time. Maseo and Tatsu run ahead but enemy fire cuts off Oliver and Akio. The couple yell at Oliver to get their son to safety and he has no choice but to run off with the boy. Roy takes Thea to a suburban home and explains that the wife and son of the officer he killed lives there. He tells her that he anonymously sends them food and money, and that it helps assuage his guilt. Thea says that it isn't the same thing because she knew who and what Malcolm was when she let him into his life. Thea wonders if she deserves to be punished, and asks Roy to take her home. After they make love, Ray gets an idea and goes back to his workbench. He makes the final adjustment to his Atom suit and puts it on, and then steps out on the roof. After a moment, he activates the suit and flies off into the sky. When she returns to Verdant, Thea goes to the lair and tells Nyssa that she lied. She admits that she was the one who killed Sara, unlocks the cell, hands Nyssa her sword, and tells her to take her vengeance on the one responsible for Sara's death. Oliver is brought to Ra's, who says that everyone must come to an end, even him. He draws his sword and holds it to Oliver's neck, and Oliver offers to beg if Ra's will spare Diggle. Ra's tells Oliver that he doesn't want to kill him: he wants him to take his place as the new Ra's al Ghul. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance (Credit Only) *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Marc Singer as Matthew Shrieve Guest Stars *Kristopher Nielsen as ARGUS Tech *Neezar Joseph as Sentry Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006588/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Nanda_Parbat *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Nanda_Parbat Episode 15